Hunting and fishing activities of wildlife game are popular for the outdoor sports enthusiast. To ensure that such activities can be sustainable and also are beneficial to the ecology of a particular wildlife environment, federal and/or local government laws and/or regulations are typically implemented to control how and when harvesting of wildlife animals can occur. Such laws and/or regulations include the requirement for one to obtain a hunting or fishing license for a particular harvest season, as well as rules for controlling the number and/or types of animals that can be harvested during this season. For example, local gaming authorities may obtain information on animals harvested by requesting or requiring that information is reported regarding wildlife animals being harvested (including information relating to the species of the animal, size of the animal, sex of the animal, etc.). This allows local gaming authorities to ascertain a particular animal population at any given time and accordingly establish harvesting rules as needed to ensure such animal population can be sustained. Currently, reporting of harvesting by people engaged in wildlife gaming activities is performed by manually reporting to local authorities (e.g., at reporting stations).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism allowing a wildlife sports person to record and/or report information relating to a harvest in a an easy and reliable manner.